Near Miss
by Spikeybabe
Summary: Based on the prompt "Being around you people makes me feel like a genius." Dean Portman interrupts the planning of the annual prank on the hockey captain and keeps his relationship with Fulton Reed in line. Short and sweet. Chapter 2 by Chylea3784
1. Chapter 1

Dean Portman heard the shouting the moment he stepped into the hall. For the tuition that Eden Hall charged, he figured that the dorm room walls could stand to be a little thicker. But maybe that was for the teachers and monitors could keep track of what was happening from the hall. Lord only knew how many plans of his had been busted because someone had overheard something they shouldn't.

Lingering outside his dorm room, he listened to the voices of his teammates shouting over and around each other, giving and taking and arguing without pause.

The annual trick of the hockey captain was big news in their circle. For three years, Charlie had been targeted. Senior year, Adam had been chosen as captain. Now, the Ducks were trying to go all out and exceed all the tricks that had been played on Charlie.

He could just turn around and leave; supper would begin soon and he wasn't in the mood for their chatter. Portman might consider them family but he wouldn't hesitate to tell them that they had some shitty ideas.

Pushing open the door, his brows rose as the shouting became even clearer. The plans were being thrown around like confetti and were tenuous as glass. "Being around you people makes me feel like a genius." Silence fell as they looked at him.

"You don't fucking talk like one," Fulton retorted, glaring at Portman from the vicinity of his bed. None of his teammates were on his bed which told him that it was probably time to change his sheets.

Portman smiled because Fulton's pout always made him want to lean in and take a taste. He had more sense than that because Fulton had no idea that his mouth turned Dean on.

Or maybe he did because Fulton's bottom lip poked out even further. "What would you do?"

"Nothing." Portman slid off his leather jacket and fell back on his bed.

Averman squawked, reddish curls flying everywhere. "It's tradition."

"Yeah, and Adam is expecting it."

Fulton's glower disappeared as he understood Portman's point. His hazel eyes were amused and he tipped his head in Portman's direction. "That's…fucking genius."

Portman smiled smugly as their teammates voices exploded around them again. "Shut the fuck up!" he yelled when Averman brought up the snake idea again. "Listen," he said more quietly, rising up on one elbow. "Adam is expecting a trick so if we don't do anything then he'll get more and more paranoid. It's perfect."

They overruled him so he flopped back on the mattress and covered his face with his pillow. A half hour later, the Ducks left, still planning, and Fulton groaned when the door shut behind them. "Averman has an unhealthy obsession with that snake."

Portman laughed and pushed the pillow off his face to take a deep breath of fresh air. His sheets were rank. "I could have told you that a long time ago."

Fulton fell back on his bed, rolling over to eye Portman. "Because you're a genius," he said mockingly, mouth curving in amusement.

"Truth hurts," he replied flippantly and closed his eyes. The silence was comforting for two guys who rarely were and if it was tense, he just blamed it on himself.

Portman's stomach rumbled and he looked over at Fulton. Rolling off the bed, he stood in one quick motion. "Let's go eat," he said because Fulton's lip was poking out again and his self-control was unraveling around him.

If he'd been listening, he would have heard Fulton's soft sigh of regret behind him.

Maybe he didn't because his own quiet exhalation was full of relief that he hadn't done anything to ruin their friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

I received a review to Chapter 1 and Chylea said she (I'm assuming from the name, if I'm wrong, correct me!) had an idea for a continuation. I said 'Write it'. Chylea sent it to me and I'm going to post it here with permission so you can see what she came up – I think it's pretty cute.

Anyway – sorry it's taken me so long, I've been sick the last couple nights so this is the first opportunity I've had to get it posted.

Chapter 2 by Chylea3784

It had been a week since Dean Portman had heard anything about the prank the team had been planning on their new captain. Either they had gone with his idea - do nothing - or they had just decided to leave him out of it. Either way was all right with him. He had his own issues to worry about. He had a test today in a subject he hated - geometry. Although Charlie had been tutoring him and telling him that he was getting better, he still didn't get it. So he had been up for, well, this would be his third day, studying. All he had to do was get through classes today and practice this afternoon and then he could crash.

Of course, he could have gotten a lot more studying done if his mind would quit wandering. Fulton Reed's grinning face danced in front of his eyes again. He was attracted to his slightly smaller teammate, but wasn't about to do anything to ruin the great friendship they had. He was absolutely positive that Fulton didn't feel the way he did. Sighing heavily, he slammed his book shut, gathered his books and papers and left the common room.

He entered the room he shared with Fulton to change clothes and get ready for the long day ahead of him. As he pulled his shirt off, Fulton's alarm went off, and the other boy quickly slapped it into silence. Dean continued to change quietly, but watched him out of the corner of his eye. When he was done, he sat in one of the rarely used desk chairs. He knew if he sat on the bed he would be asleep in minutes and he didn't lose two nights of sleep just to miss the test!

When the alarm went off again, Dean spoke. "C'mon, dude. Classes, practice and then it's the weekend and you can sleep in all you want."

Fulton poked his head out from under his pillow and glared at the alarm clock as he silenced it once more before answering. "Dude, you sound way too awake" he pouted slightly.

Dean bit his lip for a moment, restraining himself from crossing the room before replying. "I've been up for a while."

Fulton sat up and stretched. "Yeah, like for three days."

Dean was startled. He hadn't realized that anyone had noticed. Fulton grinned slightly at him as he got out of bed. Dean found his voice. "How do you know?" _Good, Portman, he thought to himself, just the right amount of sass there._

Fulton raised an eyebrow and then looked at Dean's bed before he looked back at the other boy. "Your bed for one thing."

Dean frowned and looked at his bed. It was perfectly made as it had been when he'd changed his sheets a few days ago. "Huh?" was his ingenious reply.

"Dude, you never make your bed except when you change the sheets."

Fulton grabbed some clothes and started to change. Dean kept his gaze on his bed as he thought. He hadn't tried to keep his studying a secret, but he hadn't broadcast it either. He'd thought that his roommate was oblivious. What else had the other boy noticed? Had he seen Dean watching him sometimes? Did he realize that Dean daydreamed of kissing those perfect lips?

Dean shook off that line of thought and started gathering the books he'd need for the day. He idly wondered if he was becoming obsessed. His thoughts were interrupted by a low curse across the room. "What's up?"

"I can't find my science book."

Dean sighed. "Try under your bed." He couldn't help but stare as the Fulton dove to the floor, kneeling to look. Dean licked his suddenly dry lips as he saw how the jeans molded themselves to Fulton's body and the small patch of bare skin above the top of said jeans as his shirt rode up when he reached for the missing book. _Hold it together, Portman. Just a few hours and then you can get some sleep before you do something stupid._

With a triumphant cry, Fulton stood up, holding the missing book. "Let's get these stupid classes out of the way and move on to something important - hockey."

Dean grimaced as he followed Fulton out of the room. Most of his classes were with Fulton.

******************************************************************************************

Classes were finally over as was half of hockey practice. Dean was starting to think that he was hallucinating from lack of sleep. He was making some rookie mistakes - and nobody was saying anything about it! Of course, his size might have something to do with it, but that had never stopped them before.

The closest anyone had come to criticizing him was Fulton. Fulton had skated up to him and asked him if he was all right. When he'd responded, "Fine", Fulton had sighed and told him to hang on and it would be over soon. He was sure he'd imagined the worried look that Fulton had given him as he skated away to his position. He knew his job on the ice and he'd do it.

Half an hour later, he knew he was hallucinating. Connie had just put him down so hard that he'd slid into the wall and was seeing stars. Little bitty Connie who weighed about as much as his leg! He was never as thankful to hear Coach call the end of practice as he was then. A pair of hands helped him up and he raised his head to see the hazel eyes he could stare at forever.

"Dude, you okay?" Fulton asked, his tone worried.

"Just need a shower and some sleep, man. I'll be fine."

Fulton helped him to the locker room where Dean grabbed a quick shower before dressing and heading for his room. Portman was halfway to the dorm when he heard Fulton call him. "Portman, wait up!"

Dean paused with a sigh. His bed was so close! He had been hoping to make it to the room and be asleep before Fulton got there - insurance against what he wanted to do so badly. Fulton caught up and they walked to their room together, Fulton talking all the way about practice, the test they'd had today - apparently whatever came into his mind.

When they reached their room, Dean dumped his jacket on his desk chair and sat down to take his shoes off. And Fulton was still talking. Dean stripped out of his clothes and threw on the sweats and t-shirt that he slept in. And Fulton was still talking. Dean had had enough and spun on the other boy.

"Fulton, shut up."

Fulton paused, startled for a moment before he responded. "Or what?"

"Or I'll make you shut up."

Fulton scoffed, "Please. You're so tired that Connie knocked you on your ass and you think that you can handle me?" He pursed his lips and Dean lost all control. Adrenaline surged through his system - enough to give him some energy but not enough to make him think about what he was about to do.

"I said, shut up or I'll make you." He crossed the room quickly and stood nose to nose with Fulton.

"Yeah? How?" Fulton taunted. Dean missed the hopeful gleam in Fulton's eyes.

Dean didn't pause to think. As quickly as he was able, he grabbed Fulton by the back of the head and kissed him. He was a little rough at first. He was sure he was dreaming when Fulton wrapped his arms around him and started kissing him back. Dean's lips softened and gentled the kiss, making it more of a caress and less of an assault.

Dean was lost until he had to come up for air. Reality took hold then - what had he done? He couldn't look at Fulton so he didn't see the euphoric grin on the other boy's face. Neither boy spoke for a minute. Fulton spoke first - his voice oddly gentle. "Get in your bed, Dean, and get some sleep."

Dean couldn't decide whether to be glad or disappointed that the other boy was apparently going to contribute his actions to lack of sleep. Without a word, Dean laid down and faced the wall, lying as close to it as he could to keep as much space between them as possible. He had to say something. "Fulton-"

"Shh." The lights went out and Dean could hear Fulton changing in the dark. He was surprised when he felt the bed dip down with Fulton's added weight. Fulton lay down behind him, but still on top of the covers. His voice was still gentle when he spoke again. "Go to sleep, Dean. I'll be here when you wake up."

For some reason, Dean found this comforting - if not a little confusing. Did Fulton really understand or was he just being nice? He was almost asleep when he heard Fulton's whisper in the dark. "You have no idea how long I've wanted that." He felt Fulton wrap his arm around his stomach as Fulton spooned into him, covers still between them. Then he was asleep.

******************************************************************************************

Dean woke slowly. The first thing he realized was that he was alone in his bed. Sometime while he was sleeping, Dean had turned over and had his back pressed against the wall. Before he could think about it, he heard whispering voices by the door.

"Thanks, Connie. I didn't want to leave him as hard as he cracked his head yesterday, but he'll probably be waking up soon and he'll be hungry."

"No problem. I feel bad that I didn't notice he was dead on his feet. When he wakes up, tell him I'm sorry, will you?"

Fulton laughed quietly. "Yeah, I'll tell him, but you know Portman. He'll blow it off."

Connie giggled. "I know, but tell him anyway, okay? See you later."

"Later." Dean waited and listened. He heard Fulton shut the door, set something down on the desk, then joints popping and a small groan of relief. He felt Fulton's weight settle back on the bed and Fulton curl up with him again, sliding under his arm. Dean opened his eyes and smiled. Maybe things would be okay after all.


End file.
